Rebirth
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: I really can't write a summary I find this very odd, it's different to other stories I think, a lot different and it's just a short one-shot I felt like doing, a time-span of Ulquiorras "rebirth" following Orihime just her sort of point of view of it and how she experienced it. UlquiHime


Orihime looked out over Karakura town from the high schools roof, cherry blossoms fluttered through the air as the golden sun shone down on her & her friends, they were happy after all the turmoil they faced during the winter war, relief was the main factor Orihime believed.

She squinted as something formed in the distance, just a form, a ghostly body but definitely there, her eye-brows shot up. It faded as the heat waves moved in & dissipated, confused as to whether or not it was just her eyes playing tricks or not she continued on with her day, thinking about it always.

The next few days turned into weeks, then months & then years, the form followed her, but she didn't fear it, not at all, instead safety followed this form, she'd look out at the night sky & see the form in the moon light, watching over her.

Over the years the group split apart except for her main friends, the friends that risked life and limb to save her & yet she felt as though someone was missing, no she knew someone was but she didn't grieve like the first days he wasn't there.

He didn't really feel missing much so more, her friends had found soul mates, some within the group like Ichigo & Rukia, others outside the group like Ishida & Lisa Yadomaru.

But Orihime still hadn't found him, no, it was because he wasn't there, not really anyway, one day after work she walked down the wrong alleyway, she confronted a man she had never seen before, he was nothing but a homeless man.

He pulled a knife and came after her, upon reaching her he dropped the knife & cowered in fear, looking behind her the ghost was there, she couldn't pick out any discernible features, just an outline.

That night it appeared in her room, staring out her window, she reached out & her hand just passed through it, she smiled only a little, laid back & went to sleep.

Another year passed, she was now 22, deciding now she needed a husband, Orihime and Rukia set out for the perfect match for her, none of them were meant for her, she didn't connect with any of the men she met over the year.

One day she woke & the ghost wasn't there any more, Orihime cried for the first time in almost 5 years, the sadness she felt was overwhelming, she cried like the first time he died, when he left her for the first time, her heart ached, breathing felt painful to her, colour no longer existed only, music held no melody.

At night she cry herself to sleep and then dream about a strange, black haired man, he haunted her dream & she would awake with sweat clinging to her body, fear griping her mind, not caused by the man, but his disappearance.

Orihime continued like this for weeks, one night, as she sat in bed rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she saw something, just a flicker of movement at the foot of her bed, dust or ash seemed to rise up from the ground forming a shapeless entity.

The form grew and took the shape of a person, which then became more and more defined as more ash collected there, a pale skinned body appeared, hole missing in the chest, it fell to its knees & Orihime shot up.

More ash came & a head formed, long midnight black hair fell past the shoulder blades of the body, a face formed, eyes as green as emeralds formed, wildly looking around, frightened, a mouth opened & gagging noises could be heard.

Finally green tears marked his face & he doubled over gagging and coughing, his body shook with the cold & Orihime threw her quilt over his naked form, kneeling down beside him she laid his head on her lap & looked into his eyes.

Tears fell that she didn't know were there, a hand reached up & brushed her hair, she smiled uncontrollably, "Did I scare you?" Ulquiorra whispered, Orihime cried as she felt a happiness that she had never felt before entered her body.

She helped Ulquiorra into bed & laid beside him, keeping him warm as they slept, Orihimes soul mate had appeared finally, and she felt finally truly happy, un-afraid of anything her life could now truly begin...

END...

I duno I wanted to try something really different to my other stories, I leave you with a quick word but please before you leave give me a review please, I would really appreciate it I'm not easily offended but don't just put "it's shit. It might be to you but please tell me why you think it's shit.

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."


End file.
